elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces
Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces is a Tribunal Temple quest, available to the Nerevarine, in . Background Objectives *Obtain a copy of The Pilgrim's Path (from any Tribunal Temple quest giver or around Vvardenfell). *Complete the Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces. **Offer a piece of Muck at the Shrine of Humility in the Fields of Kummu. **Offer a Soul Gem to the Shrine of Pride within the Ghostfence. **Donate a Potion of Cure Common Disease to the Shrine of Justice in the Gnisis Temple. **Offer a sample of Dreugh Wax to the Shrine of Valor in the Koal Cave. **Donate 100 to the Shrine of Generosity at the Palace of Vivec. **Drown in the Puzzle Canal and offer a Silver Longsword to the Dremora Krazzt. **Offer a Potion of Rising Force to the Shrine of Daring in the Temple in Vivec. *Return to a Temple Quest giver to complete the quest. Walkthrough The Nerevarine must complete the Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces in order to obtain further quests from the Tribunal Temple. The quest can be obtained simply by reading a copy of The Pilgrim's Path, which can be found across Vvardenfell or from any Tribunal Temple quest giver (such as Endryn Llethan). Once started, the Nerevarine may visit the shrines in any order, which will be marked on the Nerevarine's map. Shrine of Humility The Shrine of Humility can be found within the Fields of Kummu, between two trees to the north of Lake Amaya. A single piece of Muck must be donated to the shrine in order to receive its blessing (100pts of Feather for 48 minutes). Shrine of Pride The Shrine of Pride is, perhaps, the most dangerous shrine to visit, on the basis that it is within the boundary of the Ghostfence, along the Foyada Mamaea. Specifically, the Shrine can be found down a track off of the Foyada to the northeast of the Ghostgate, between two trees. The Nerevarine must donate a soul gem (of any size, with or without a soul) to the Shrine to receive its blessing: Fortify Magicka (50pts) and Shield (25pts) for 48min. Shrine of Justice The Temple of Gnisis holds the Shrine of Justice, which can be found inside the Temple walls. The Shrine's blessing can only be obtained through a donation of a Potion of Cure Common Disease. If the Nerevarine interacts with the shrine again, the genuine version of Vivec's Ashmask will be revealed. Interacting with the Mask will cause the Nerevarine to learn the spell Vivec's Touch, a 100% effective Cure Common Disease Spell. Shrine of Valor Inside the Koal Cave is where the Shrine of Valor can be found. The Nerevarine must offer a sample of Dreugh Wax to the Shrine to receive the following blessings: Fortify Unarmoured, Fortify Light Armor, Fortify Medium Armor and Fortify Heavy Armor 10 points each, for 48 minutes. If the Nerevarine also kills the Dreugh Warlord, found deeper in the cave, then they will also receive a set of Dreugh Cuirass. Shrine of Generosity The Shrine of Generosity can be found atop the steps of the Palace of Vivec and requires a donation of 100 in order to receive its blessings: Fortify Mercantile and Fortify Luck, 10pts for 48 minutes. Shrine of Courtesy (Puzzle Canal) This Shrine of Courtesy is reasonably difficult to get to, as it requires the Nerevarine to "drown" in the Third Level of the Puzzle Canal. This can only be attempted successfully if the Nerevarine receives the riddle ''"Breathe the Waters of His Glory and the Way is Made Clear" ''through interacting with the Shrine. Once the Nerevarine has "drowned", they will be healed and must head across the bridge to hand a Silver Longsword to the Dremora named Krazzt (There is a chest with silver longswords next to Krazzt). The Shrine will then give the Nerevarine the blessings of Water Breathing and Swift Swim, both of 10pts for 48 minutes. Shrine of Daring In the exterior of the Vivec, Temple Canton in the south-west corner, the Nerevarine must find the Shrine of Daring, which is actually called "Shrine to stop the moon" and donate a Rising Force Potion to the Shrine. A Bargain Rising Force Potion may be cheaply bought from Danso Indules in front of the temple, but any Rising Force Potion will work. The Shrine will then give the Nerevarine the blessing of Levitation, 100pts in magnitude for 48 minutes. Completion Once all of the Shrines have been visited, the Nerevarine may speak to any of the quest givers in the Temple to be fully inducted into the Temple. Journal Trivia *This quest can be completed by non-Temple members. **It cannot be completed, however, if the Nerevarine has completed the Third Trial of the Seven Visions but not spoken to Vivec during the Hortator and Nerevarine quest. *The Nerevarine does not have to drown in the puzzle canal, as long as their health is below 10 when they are underwater. *The pilgrimage to the Shrine of Valor is also known as the Ruddy Man pilgrimage. *The Shrine of Daring is also named "shrine to Stop the Moon" (due to the shrine's location under the Ministry of Truth). *The Shrine of Justice pilgrimage is also recognized as the Pilgrimage to the Mask of Vivec. Bugs *If the Nerevarine kills the Dreugh Warlord in Koal Cave then they can continue to obtain the Dreugh Cuirass if they donate another piece of Dreugh Wax upon each visit to the Shrine. *The Shrine of Courtesy may have to be interacted with several times before it will update the journal. Category:Morrowind: Tribunal Temple Quests